


Some Racing, Some Stopping

by Cognac_Deano



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cognac_Deano/pseuds/Cognac_Deano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam做了个梦。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Racing, Some Stopping

 

+++++++++++++++++

 

Sam睁开眼睛，Dean正坐在他旁边。

 

“斯坦福真是把你养成个懒骨头了。”Dean说，他把油腻腻的纸包扔在床头柜上，Sam对着那牛肉起司汉堡的味道不满地皱了皱鼻子，Dean可能愿意每天一睁开眼睛就往嘴里塞上一公斤的卡路里，他可不行。

 

“别皱眉头，那会显老的，Sammy。”Dean亲昵地说，他的眼角光滑，整个人闪闪发光，有什么不对的地方，但是Sam又说不出来。他从床上坐了起来，呆呆地盯着Dean看，而Dean伸出手去扒拉他的脑袋。

 

“我非得把你的头发剪了不可，它们让我心里痒痒。”Dean评价道，不自觉地撅着嘴，来回拨弄着Sam的脑袋，而Sam，破天荒地，不想阻止他。事实上，他还挺喜欢这个的，事实上他正咧着嘴傻笑呐，他可能真的没睡醒。而现在Dean的手里拿着咖啡了，他什么时候拿着咖啡的？

 

“我们今天没什么体力活要干。”Dean宣布，这句话让Sam的心里雀跃了起来，他把咖啡也放在床头，走到桌子旁边掀开了电脑。“我们暂时逛逛图书馆，翻翻报纸，给我们找下一个活。昨天的那个烂摊子可够受的，我想我们可以放两天假。”

 

放假，这个词儿听起来太古怪了，好像是什么久违了很多年的词儿似的，Sam的大脑还缓慢地转动着，他慢吞吞地把脚塞进汽车旅馆的拖鞋里，仍然坐在床边，沉思着，虽然他并不知道自己该想些什么——Dean总是笑话他穿拖鞋，赤着脚踩来踩去，因此有一次在卫浴间差点把头跌进马桶里，Sam以为他被什么东西袭击了而破门而入，看见了光着屁股被湿滑的瓷砖和沐浴露袭击的Dean，他好好地嘲笑了他几天——不，不是这个，这是个挺好笑的事，但是不是他要在脑海里找的。

 

“动作快点，Sammy，前台的那个老太太都比你矫健。”Dean又说，他的声音也有哪里不对，太清亮了？可能是这个，像磕多了润喉糖或者故意拔高。而当Sam再次睁开眼睛的时候他站在卫生间里刷着牙，牙膏像面条一样不听指挥，他有点焦急，然后他就坐在Dean的旁边了。他到底刷牙没有啊？他记不住了。算了，那又不是什么重要的事，Sam想，至少如果Dean不在乎就不是。

 

“这个看起来挺像那么回事的，”Dean指着屏幕说，把电脑推过来，而Sam的注意力被无法抑制地分散了，他看着Dean的后颈，短短的金发抵着皮衣的领子，老爸的皮衣，他想，Dean穿总是有点松垮，好像是个急着证明自己的半大小子似的。一截皮绳在领口若隐若现，Sam知道那是什么，他亲手把那个交给Dean的。

 

不对，不对，不对。

 

“我在做梦，”Sam说，他恍然大悟，一切都有了解释，不连贯的剧情，一个年轻的Dean，前言不搭后语，混沌的脑子。

 

“护身符已经不在了。”他说，他的喉头发苦，但是他还是说出来了，令他惊讶的是说出这句话其实挺简单而迅速的，就像一把尖刀滑进一块脂肪，发出闷闷的一声，留下平滑的切口，被切断的组织还彼此贴合着，假装完整无缺，假装一切都没发生过。

 

“你把它扔了。”

 

+++++++++++++++++

 

Sam睁开眼睛，Dean正站在他旁边。

 

“我做了个奇怪的梦，”Sam脱口而出，而Dean感兴趣地看着他，“还挺真的。”

 

“什么，小丑新娘？”这句话换来了一个白眼，Sam牌的，没法再保质保量了。Dean笑着从他旁边走开，他的肌肉随着动作舒展着。他穿了件工装背心，露出一些新旧参差的伤痕，还有光滑的左臂，相比之下右臂则伤痕累累，可能因为Sam总站在他左边。

 

“我梦见了你年轻的时候，我是说，比现在年轻几岁。”Sam说，他站起来，这次他穿着自己的鞋，“你跟个姑娘似的。”

 

“嘿，你再说一遍我就砍掉你的鸟，Samantha。”Dean威胁到，Sam得意地笑了，感觉像是扳回了一局，Dean最讨厌别人说他长得像姑娘了，他故意想把自己晒得尽可能的黑，把头发尽量剪成草丛，尽量压低声音说话，从货车司机和老猎人们那里学些个最粗鲁不过的字眼儿，嘲笑Sam的娘娘腔，而与此同时众所周知他才是在青春期的时候有着圆圆的猫眼和色情影星一样的嘴唇的那个，没人敢当着他的面这么说，Dean的戒指磕到脸上非常痛。

 

“你对年轻的我动心了？”Dean从后面又凑回到他身边，“下流的Sammy，你是个什么样的变态家伙啊。”他的嘴唇就凑在Sam的耳后，喷出的热气像是蛇在吐信，Dean是个硬汉没错，但是Dean也让他弟弟干他，在汽车旅馆里，在Impala上，在酒吧后巷，操，甚至在他妈的公墓里。他好像突然有一天就不觉得这是什么问题了，他可能出于某些原因迈出了人生的重要一步，精神上的。也许Sam是那个首先把裤腰带解开的，但是至少现在Dean是从犯了。

 

比如说不到一年后他就要下地狱了，这个可能是个不错的解释。

 

“一点都没，你看起来有点好笑，像个街边便宜货的模特。”Sam撒了个谎，他当然对Dean动心，他对所有的Dean动心，十六岁的和六十岁的，光鲜漂亮的和风尘仆仆的，他是Dean最狂热的骨肉皮，连Mark Chapman都没得比。他知道自己是个变态，但是这不太困扰他，至少现在不了，又不是说正派人就肯定有好日子过，约伯全心全意信奉上帝，上帝还是让他家破人亡。他们用上帝的名去猎魔，但是上帝的名已经不在他们心里了。

 

“你就撒谎吧。”Dean吃吃笑着，毫不留情地戳穿他的谎言，Sam也不觉得害羞，Dean总那么相信他，因为他撒的所有无伤大雅的小谎都能被Dean一眼看透，毕竟是Dean养大了他，各种意义上，Dean是他的兄长和监护人，是他的挚友和爱人，Dean是所有，Dean只是Dean。

 

“我可从不撒谎。”Sam回答道，当他说出这句话的时候他感觉到内心一股奇怪的战栗，而他忽视了那个，伸手向后揽过Dean的脖颈给了他一个蜻蜓点水的吻，而Dean加深了它，需索又迫切地。Dean看起来总是云淡风轻，好像下地狱这件事对他来说就像去个更热点儿的火奴鲁鲁，而在Bobby和别人看不到的任何时候Dean总是在吻他，把手放在他身上，像个连体婴似的和他紧贴在一起，如果Sam因为这个而嘲笑Dean他就是世界上头号蠢货了，他知道这是为什么，明眼人都知道。

 

“你知道我不会让你下地狱对吧，”Sam在亲吻中咕哝着，而那股战栗感越来越大了，让他坐立难安，让他想咬掉自己的舌头，这可能不是提起这个话题的好时机。

 

“我知道，”Dean喘息着说，他们的嘴唇还贴着，振动同时传过他们两个人的皮肤，“我知道。”

 

停下，停下，停下。什么东西从内部敲打着他，一只巨大的飞鸟在他的胃里扑腾。

 

“你不会让我下地狱的，你从不对我撒谎，是不是？”

 

这仍然是个梦，Sam想到，Dean下地狱了。

 

“我不会。”而他仍然这么说道，他的语调平静，他又在撒谎了，这可能是第一个Dean没能拆穿的。

 

Sam想要哭泣，而Dean对他微笑着。

 

+++++++++++++++++

 

Sam睁开眼睛，Dean正躺在他旁边。

 

Dean睁着眼睛看着他，而Sam没法说话，他不敢说话，他忙着找任何不合逻辑的地方，以防这又是一个梦。

 

“怎么了？”Dean开口问道，他的声音慵懒而关切，听起来就像是一个刚睡醒的Dean，目前为止什么都不错，这没问题，Sam告诉自己，这是真的。

 

“不算。”Sam回答道，“只是做了个奇怪的梦。”

 

Dean的眼神变得警觉起来，“你想起了什么吗？”他听起来有些恐慌，Dean把一只手放在他的头上，摸索着，好像这样就能检测出他出了什么问题似的。“你又在梦里试着推那面墙了？”

 

“没有，没有。”Sam安抚着他，“只是梦见了我们以前的一点事，两三年前。”

 

惶恐缓慢地从Dean的脸上消退了，但是还有一些留在他的眼睛里，他审视着他，仿佛在检查Sam是不是只是为了让他安心而瞒着他，“你确定？”

 

“我确定，Dean。”他尽量让自己听起来信誓旦旦的，Dean已经有够多的东西要焦虑了，他大可不必用自己荒诞的梦去加重他的负担。“你警告过我很多遍了，我不会去尝试的。”

 

“只是有点担心。”Dean嘟哝着坐起来，他看起来有些疲惫，眼眶发青，Sam猜自己也好不到哪去，他们这阵子真够闹腾的，Eve，Crowley，还有古怪的Castiel，他脑袋里面的定时炸弹，每个单独都足够他们焦头烂额了，而这些一起？真是充足的生活啊。

 

“Bobby让我们起床之后就去图书馆找他，靠，我恨图书馆。”Dean看着手机，抱怨着，光着身子往浴室走去，Sam仍然躺在他身后，看着他，看着他左肩上面的齿痕和吻痕，有点羞愧，但是又不太后悔。

 

他不喜欢Castiel留下的那个手掌印，就是不喜欢，可能是嫉妒。Sam明白自己的这个念头像个占有欲强的小婊子似的，但是没办法，这又不是他能左右的。

 

“他说具体要找什么了吗？”Sam问道，这个问题根本没啥用，他对答案也不那么热心，他只是想岔开话题。

 

“没有，你知道Bobby，他恨不得就留个缩写字母了，才不给你详细的解释呢。”Dean的声音突破水声传来，他的声音像个三天三夜没睡觉的人，而不像一个刚醒来的人，Sam想把他按在床上让他睡觉，而他只要在床边看着他，但是不行，Dean比联合国秘书长还要忙。Dean总是在他脑袋里面乱糟糟的时候把他扔在床上，强迫他睡觉，甚至通过骑到他阴茎上来转移他的注意力，但是Dean总把自己当成个发条人，只要一瓶佳得乐就能转个一周，Sam说服不了他，操，这太令人挫败了。

 

“你最好快点，Sammy，不然Bobby非要念叨我们一阵子不可。”Dean的声音听起来含糊不清的，这一切都太平静了，Sam甚至有点不敢相信，这是真的么？现在这不是梦了？他看着四周，只是个普通的汽车旅馆，如果非要说有什么问题的话大概是它太整洁了，他又掐了掐自己，什么都没发生，他觉得自己有点蠢。

 

“Sam？你听见我说话了么？”Dean的声音再次传来，“图书馆就够我受的了，我可不想再被老头子折磨，我真不明白他是怎么做到一直那么有活力的。”

 

这句可能有哪里不对，也许只是Sam自己神经过敏，他想，他现在觉得什么都不对，甚至空气成分都不对。

 

“你只是不愿意去图书馆，上次你在那里戴着耳机听歌还跟唱，被人家赶了出去。”他开口回答道，站起身来，翻找着着他们的行李，枪，圣水，匕首，假身份证，什么都对，但是还是有哪里怪异，他说不出来，他整个人都充满了防备，但是又被无能为力的失重感搞得充满沮丧。

 

“嘿！那只是个意外！”Dean抗议道，他围着一条毛巾走了出来，水滴到地板上，而Sam目不转睛地盯着他看，好像他是橱窗里的漂亮蛋糕似的。

 

“任何人在旧书堆里埋了六个小时之后都会脑子混沌的，还有别那么盯着我，你这个小变态，我们没时间再来一次了。”Dean说着穿上了衣服，这让Sam有点挫败，这不是主要问题，他告诫自己，现在的主要问题是弄清楚我到底是不是在做梦。

 

“听说梦里的人不会回答你你是不是在做梦，”他试探着问道，“你知道这个么？”

 

“呃，我听说过，怎么了？”Dean没看他，他自顾自地收拾着东西，“靠，你真的得快点而不是问我这些怪问题了，Bobby会宰了我们。”

 

一定有什么破绽，只是他现在还没有发现，Sam不明白自己为什么这么执著于这个，他每次醒来都发现自己在一个更糟的境地里，而他还是想醒过来。

 

“那么我是在做梦么？”他缓慢地问道，盯着Dean的脸，Dean抬眼看向他，不耐烦地。

 

“你觉得你是么？你今天早上真够烦人的，Sammy。”他并没有正面回答我的问题，Sam心里说，但是这还不够。

 

然后Dean就走到他身边了，他都看不清他是怎么走过来的，他的心里警铃大作，但是他却说不出来，Dean盯着他，Dean对他笑了笑。

 

“如果你在做梦的话我会把你揪出来的，Sammy，就像你以前对我做的那样，”他慢吞吞地说，每一个字都那么清晰，这不对，Sam想，Dean不会这么说话，“我会找到你，你也会找到我，对吧Sammy？你总能找到我，是什么让你质疑这个的？”

 

就是这个了，他找到他要找的东西了，他仍然在做梦，就像他想的那样，只不过这个比起前两个更加真实罢了。

 

“我还在做梦，”Sam说道，他看着Dean，而Dean的脸上浮现出一种悲伤的神情，像一层雾一样模糊不清。

 

“Bobby死了，”这几个字像刀片一样在他的舌尖上跳动着，“而我没能找到你，Dean，我没能，”他说什么来着，每次醒来他都会发现自己在一个更糟糕的境地里，他不知道自己到底是怎么了。这是个什么变相的自我剖析之旅吗？他是被什么东西诅咒了吗？如果是这样的话无论是什么东西它们都达到目的了，它们正在摧毁他，而他除了一次又一次地醒过来无计可施。

 

“我没去找你。”Sam说，他感觉到自己在流泪，但是那也不能改变什么。

 

+++++++++++++++++

 

Sam睁开眼睛，Dean正盯着他看。

 

“你还好么？Sammy？”他趴在地堡大厅里的桌子上，而Dean站在离他不远的地方，手里端着吃的，Dean做饭真的很不错，他有点没想到，但是这是事实。“你在流泪，你梦见什么了？”

 

Dean看起来疲惫又苍老，他的眉头紧蹙着，细纹堆积在眼角，他的眼睛黯淡无光，如果说有什么一直没变的话，大概就是他看着Sam的眼神了。上帝啊，我们真的走了很久的路，Sam想，看看我们变成了什么样啊。

 

“我在做梦么？”他问道。

 

Dean笑了起来，“我知道我梦幻迷人，Sam，你也没必要这么夸我。”他把手里的托盘放在Sam的面前，“吃点东西，你可能是太饿了。”

 

但是Sam抓住了他的手腕，紧盯着他不放，“我在做梦么？”他又问了一遍，他听起来可能像个精神病人，但是他不管，他必须得得到答案，现在就要。“告诉我这是真的？”

 

Dean看着他，又看看他抓着自己的那只手，把自己的手覆盖到Sam的手上，“Sam？你怎么了？”他的手在Sam的手上摩挲着，轻拍着，像对待一个小孩子似的。“看看我？看看周围？哪儿会有这么糟糕的梦？”他的声音轻柔，让人昏昏欲睡，但是Sam不能睡，事实上他这辈子都不再想睡觉了。

 

“我就在这，Sammy，别再疑神疑鬼了。”Dean安慰着他，吻他，这好像小时候，他们很久没这么做过了，这太娘了，以致于他都忘了这感觉有多好。“我哪儿都不去。”

 

“谢谢你，Dean。”他觉得自己又要哭了，他的语调哽咽而心怀感激，被巨大的愧疚包围着，刚刚的梦还很清晰，他记得每一个片段。“对不起。”

 

“这又是从哪儿来的？”Dean心不在焉地说，“你又吃掉我的派了？”

 

“不是那个，”Sam感到一阵挫败，Dean不知道他在为什么道歉，而他应该为之道歉的东西太多太多了。“所有的，Dean，所有。”

 

“好吧，我原谅你了。”Dean耸了耸肩，轻描淡写地回答道，从他身边走开，那背影让Sam感到惊恐，他不由自主地站起身跟上去，而Dean停下了脚步，回头看着他。

 

“又怎么了？”他问道，但他听起来并没有不耐烦。

 

Sam感到一阵脸红，他真是个巨婴，管他呢，他和Dean在一起，他做什么都理所当然。

 

“呃，只是想跟着你？”他尽量让自己听起来可怜巴巴的，但是他三十几岁了，并且有六尺四寸高，所以可能不太成功。

 

“好吧，我要去擦枪了，你自在就好。”Dean回答道，向他的房间走去，“只是去把你的东西吃了。”

 

也许有点成功，至少对Dean来说。这是现实，Sam心怀感激地想，一切感觉都那么对，像齿轮严丝合缝地楔合在一起。至于吃的，那可以等，什么都可以等，只要他能跟在Dean身边。

 

当他推开门的时候Dean被枪的零件包围着，空气中弥漫着枪油的味道，Dean坐在地板上，当他们在地堡里住下之后Dean就不再在床上擦枪了，他说那会弄脏他的床。Dean对自己的东西总是格外宝贝，他的房间，他的武器，他的车，他的兄弟。除了他自己，他对自己简直没有基本的自保之心。

 

Sam坐在他对边，看着他，而Dean没有抬头，他手里的动作也没停。

 

“你想谈谈么？”沉默了五分钟之后他问道，装作毫不在意的样子，而事实上Sam知道他非常在意。“刚才那是怎么了？”

 

“我做了不太好的梦。”Sam顿了一下说道。

 

“我猜到了，你想具体说说么？”

 

“我梦见了以前的事。”Sam说，他不知道到底该怎么和Dean解释，他的大脑像一团乱麻。“我梦见，我梦见护身符还在，我梦见你没有下地狱，我梦见我没对你说过谎，”梦境的碎片在割伤他，他感觉到疼痛，他的双眼烧灼，他又要哭了，他好像要把过去很多年的份都哭出来。而Dean停下了手里的事，只是看着他。

 

“我梦见Bobby还活着，我梦见我会去找你，我梦见好几个你，以前的你，和以前的我。”他说，他的声音哽咽，“我梦见许多事都还没发生过。”这太糟糕了，他像个幼儿园的小孩子一样喋喋不休，为了自己的噩梦而痛哭流涕，他想咬住自己的舌头，他想把自己的嘴用金刚石拧成的丝线缝上，但是那些胡言乱语源源不断地跳出来，他像一个被打开的惊奇盒子，里面那些不好看的东西接二连三地站在弹簧上跳出来，在空中摇摆着。

 

Dean把双手放在他的肩膀上，他跪直了身体凑近他，他的眼神坚定又温和，那让Sam镇定了下来，他的眼泪流过他的嘴唇，但是他不再发抖了。“Sam？Sammy？”Dean轻轻摇晃着他，他的双手有力地握着他的肩膀，一个恰到好处的力度。“都过去了，那都是些老掉牙的事了，它们只会搅乱你的脑子，它们什么意义都没有。”

 

“但是……”

 

“没什么但是，听我说Sammy，那些都过去了，让它们过去吧，让它们随便在哪儿烂掉，只是别来找你了。”Dean打断他，他的眼睛闪闪发光，这么多年过去有些事仍然没有改变，他们在漫长的旅途中流血，长出皱纹，失去朋友，失去亲人，但是有的东西是不会受伤死去的，他那么爱Dean，而Dean也一样，这就够了，Sam想，这就够了。

 

“对不起，”他嘟哝着道歉，“我只是……”

 

“嘿，”Dean对他笑着，他眼角的皱纹温柔地堆起，“我不会说出去的。”

 

Sam也笑起来，他感激地看着Dean。

 

“你说的没错，那些都不重要了。”他说，双眼因为哭泣而酸涩发涨，他有些害羞，Dean可能又会拿这件事笑话他了，但是他不在乎，如果Dean想的话他可以拿这个笑话他二十年，他不会抱怨的。

 

“没错，它们一点也不重要，Sammy。”Dean又一次吻了他，小心又充满爱意地，“重要的是我们都还活着。”

 

+++++++++++++++++

 

Sam睁开眼睛，他的身边空无一人。

 

如果什么都不起作用的话，大概他得埋葬Dean了，他木然地想着，然后走出了房间。

 

 

+++++++++++++++++Fin+++++++++++++++++

 


End file.
